bindingofisaacfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rebirth/Räume
Räume Raumgröße Es gibt nun zu den 1x1 Räumen auch 2x1 (auch Bossräume), 1x2 und 2x2 Räume, ebenfalls bei Bossräumen. Ein 1x2 oder 2x1 Bossraum hat meistens die Bedeutung, dass sich dort ein Kampf gegen zwei gleiche Bosse befindet. Auf späteren Ebenen ist es möglich, drei mal Pin in einem 2x2 Raum zu treffen (auch andere Bosse?). Arcade Es gibt jetzt mehrere Variationen der Arcade. 1. Ein Einarmiger Bandit, ein Hütchenspieler und eine Blutbank. 2. Ein Wahrsagerautomat, ein Hütchenspieler und eine Blutbank. 3. 3 Bettler, wobei alle Arten vorkommen können. 4. 3 mal die gleiche Maschine 5. Die 2x1 Variante mit 4 - 6 "Spielen" die in jeder Kombination möglich ist 6. 2 Blutbanken und ein Teufelsbettler (manchmal auch anders rum) 7. Nichts 8. Gefüllt mit Münzen (mindestens 3 Pennys) 9. Miniboss: Greed Boss-Rush Raum (inoffizieller Name) Diesen Raum betritt man durch einen Riss, der auftaucht, wenn man Mom innerhalb von 20 Minuten besiegt (die Zeit kann durch das Drücken von "Tab" gesehen werden). Dort befinden sich 4 Items in der Mitte und, sobald man eines nimmt, verschwinden die restlichen drei und spawnen immer 2-3 zufällige Endgegner in 15 Wellen (der Raum ist 2x2 groß). Bewältigt man diesen Raum, schaltet man, je nachdem, mit welchem Character dies geschieht, ein Item frei und es erscheint ein weiteres Item in der Mitte. Die Wellen bestehen aus folgenden Bossen: * Welle 01: The Blighted Ovum und Gurdy Jr. * Welle 02: The Carrion Queen und The Wretched * Welle 03: The Duke of Flies und Peep * Welle 04: Loki und Blastocyst * Welle 05: Steven und Gemini * Welle 06: Larry Jr. und Fistula * Welle 07: C.H.A.D. und Monstro * Welle 08: Gurdy und Chub * Welle 09: Monstro II und Gish * Welle 10: Widow und Pin * Welle 11: The Hollow und The Husk * Welle 12: The Bloat und Mask of Infamy * Welle 13: Famine und Pestilence * Welle 14: War und Death * Welle 15: Headless Horseman und The Fallen Doppelketten Raum/Doppelbretter Raum (inoffizieller Name) Wird durch zwei Ketten gesichert und muss mit zwei Schlüsseln oder zwei Bomben geöffnet werden (Doppelketten mit zwei Schlüsseln, Doppelbretter mit zwei Bomben). Diese Türen führen in äußerst nützliche Räume. Dice Room In der Mitte ist eine Seite des D6 abgebildet und es befinden sich normale Drops im Raum. Jedoch wird es im Raum dunkel, sobald man die Würfelfläche betritt, dabei erscheint eine Zahl und es werden alle Items auf der Ebene re-rollt - auch aktive Items im Slot! Hier einmal eine Übersicht der möglichen Effekte: * 1 will re-roll all of Isaacs items. * 2 will re-roll all of the consumable items in the room (like D20) * 3 will re-roll all of the consumable items on that floor (like D20) * 4 will re-roll all of the pedestal and store items on the floor except for Devil Room items (like D6 effect) * 5 will re-roll the entire floor and restart it (like Forget Me Now) * 6 will re-roll every item Isaac has as well as every item on the current floor (1+3 combined) Chest Room Es befinden sich 1-3 Truhen im Raum, in den Ecken sind Items und Drops und der Hintergrund ähnelt der Ebene The Chest. Isaacs Room Der Raum stellt mit dem in der Mitte liegenden Teppich und dem links oben stehenden Bett Isaacs Zimmer da. Wenn man gegen das Bett läuft werden alle Herzcontainer aufgefüllt (da man dies immer machen kann, kann man das Bett auch als "Heilstation" bezeichnen; falls man mit Azazel oder ??? gegen das Bett läuft, werden einem Seelenherzen gegeben). Wenn man eine Bombe auf die Mitte des Teppichs legt öffnet sich eine Luke zum "Ultra Secret Room" oder man gelangt zur nächsten Ebene. Secret Room Er hat verschiedene Versionen: 3, 6 oder 9 Münzen 3 Bomben (auch Doppelbomben) 3 Pillen 2 Schlüssel und "Schlüssel-Bettler" Miniboss: * Greed Super Secret Room Kann nun auch zusätzlich schwarze Herzen oder 5 Pillen enthalten. Ultra Secret Room Hat Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Item-Raum des ersten The Legend of Zelda. Befindet sich versteckt unter Steinen o.Ä. und wird durch Zerstörung dieses Steines geöffnet (dabei entsteht im Raum eine Falltür mit Leiter). Der Raum lässt sich auch mit We Need To Go Deeper öffnen. Im Raum selbst befinden sich meistens 2 Fliegen oder ein anderer Gegner und ein Item, ein Weg zu einem 1x2 (bzw. 2x1) großen Arcaderaum, einem Teufelsraum oder einem Trinket. ERROR Room Wie zuvor kann man durch das Teleporten mit einer 6.66% niedrigen Wahrscheinlichkeit in den Error Room kommen. Dort kann so gut wie alles passieren und gedroppt werden, im oberen Teil ist mittig eine Falltür zur nächsten Ebene (wenn eine weitere Ebene vorhanden ist!). Dieser Raum kann auch in verschiedenen Raumgrößen erscheinen. Schwarzmarkt In den Schwarzmarkt gelangt man über eine Leiter, die unter Steinen versteckt sein kann. Wenn man diese Leiter betritt, kommt man in einen Raum, der dem ersten The Legend of Zelda ähnelt. Manchmal kann man diesen Raum rechts verlassen und gelangt so zum Schwarzmarkt. Dieser Raum ist 2x1 groß. Dort kann man gegen einen Herzcontainer Items eintauschen. Weiter rechts können verschiedene Bettler oder eine Donation Maschine stehen. Es kann auch eine Falltür in die nächste Ebene vorhanden sein.